Bereafian
by StinghyNachos
Summary: Devotion? Dependecy? Which did they choose? A distorted, tragic, fate befell them. *previously called Road From Rejection*
1. A Sisterly Bond

**And here we have chapter 1, where you can easily notice the plot differences. The entire story will be split into 3 parts, Family Bonds, Family Rights, and Family Pressures. Part 1 is the story of Robinfall. Each of the parts have to do with each other. I have everything planned out in my mind. **

**Also I do not own warriors. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 Family Bonds<strong>

_Obsession is not a disease, it is loving too much._

**Chapter 1 A Sisterly Bond**

It was once said that it was the heart that matters. Then why in the world would no one look her in the eyes?

Brightkit, with her messy tortoiseshell pelt and forest green eyes, gazed enviously at her sister. Though they shared the same eyes, her sister was beautiful. Despite being the same age, 2 moons, her sister was the pride and love of the clan, and their parents, while she was treated like the bane of the clan.

With a soft and graceful, dark, russet colored pelt, Robinkit basked in the attention of Shadowclan.

Brightkit wondered why they wouldn't look at her. She wasn't that strange was she? It wasn't as if she was missing a leg, or was in any way disabled. It was just that she was not noticed. The only one who would acknowledge her was, in fact, the object of her envy, her sister Robinkit.

To Brightkit, this day was any other day. Green-leaf sun shone through the towering pines that encircled camp, and as always the queens were admiring her sister and talking aimlessly. Brightkit gazed longingly at her sister's back. Sensing a gaze on her, Robinkit turned her green eyes towards her.

"Brightkit! You should come over here. Sit next to me." Robinkit smiled warmly at her sister.

Hesitantly Brightkit padded over. She could feel the disapproving looks the queens were giving her, but she ignored them and sat herself next to her sister.

Robinkit continued chatting with the queens care-freely. Her aura invited them in; she was a magnet to others.

_Why doesn't she notice that she is the only one who wants me here? She is the bright one, not me._ Brightkit thought.

"-what do you think, Brightkit?" Robinkit directed the question at her sister, trying to include her.

Shaking her head free from the pessimistic thoughts, Brightkit stumbled on her reply, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that…" Her voice trailed off meekly.

Robinkit laughed cheerfully, "You always were scatter-brained Brightpaw. I asked you when you think father is coming to visit us again. He always is so busy, him being a senior warrior."

"She really is quite scatter-brained, quite unlike her sister." Airlily, a pretty grey queen, whispered to another queen next to her. Brightkit doubted that Robinkit heard. _Robinkit never hears any of this_, Brightkit thought bitterly.

"Why won't she reply? Isn't she being rude to her sister?" Brightkit was snapped out of her thoughts again to realize that she hadn't replied yet.

_I can't take it. I can't take it. Can't they tell I can HEAR THEM! _Frightened and embarrassed still, Brightkit raced away to the nursery. She curled into a tight ball and tried to block out the hurtful words.

"Brightkit are you okay? Was it something I said? I'm sorry, please forgive me." Robinkit meowed softly into Brightkit's ear.

_She chased after me, yet she doesn't notice? Why can't she see? Is she blind, deaf? _Brightkit was debating in her own head. Meanwhile, Robinkit was still asking her the same questions she had already said.

_She isn't going to leave until I respond. I need to respond. What should I do? Lie? Yes, I should don't lie. Yes, lie. Lie. _ The shades of her thought argued with eachother. Right from wrong, each had their unique opinion. What ended up coming out was a far from a lie, "I'm scared … to be alone." _That's not what I mean. That's not the truth, right? Or maybe it is? What is the truth?_

When Brightkit glanced up at her sister, she saw tears that Robinkit was holding back. Her lip was quivering, "Brightkit, I promise I will never leave you. You are my most important person. I will ALWAYS be here for you. You and I are sisters, bonded by blood forever." Robinkit sobbed out her answer.

With her sister's words, Brightkit felt the turmoil in her mind clear. _That must be the truth. Indeed it is. I agree._ All the voices in her mind were in agreement.

The two sisters curled up together, tails twined together.

_Even though I don't have the strength myself, Robinkit please become my strength._

* * *

><p><strong>I would love if you would review please : ) <strong>


	2. A Leader's Bond

**Well it looks like I'm back. I won't be writing again until after finals are over for me which isn't until after June 18th. Anyways I hope you enjoy the next chapter of the story.**

**Cameos- **

**Tauriel-Elvenqueen of Mirkwood & Featherstar22(There were two people who had characters named Featherdark, they were both toms, so the cameo goes to either of you)**

**Ryuuka (Whitepelt, sorry I made him a dimwit. But that also means I'll probably include him often as comic relief and to be the stupid character. If you do not want this you can post a review or message me)**

**I do not own Warriors, only most of the characters and story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – A Leader's Bond<strong>

The voices were quiet. Ever since that day, the voices screaming in her head had been quiet. Brightkit felt a small smile prick her lips. That day in which she had found the strength; too bad that strength was not hers.

A grunting meow broke her thought, "Ugh! Why won't your fur lie flat?" Robinkit exclaimed jokingly.

"Well I'm sorry my fur can't be as soft and lush as yours!" Brightkit complained.

Robinkit giggled lightheartedly, "I didn't mean it like that." Robinkit's voice lowered all of a sudden, "Anyways, we're best friends right? Even if we don't get the mentors we wanted we'll still be same?"

Brightkit looked somewhat surprised by the uncertainty in her sister's voice; usually Robinkit radiated an aura of confidence. Brightkit felt overjoyed that she was the one her sister relied on, "Of course. It doesn't matter anyways, because we are going to both get great mentors." _As if_ Brightkit thought wistfully, _only you will._

With those words, Robinkit's usual demeanor returned, "Well our ceremony will be soon. I can't wait. Who do think you'll get? I think Featherdark would be awesome! He's really strong you know."

Brightkit tuned out her sister as she continued to gossip on and on. Who would she get? Brightkit knew that many in the clan looked down on her. It wasn't her fault they didn't like her. So what if she wasn't as bubbly as her sister, that didn't give them the right to look down on her. She furrowed her brow in frustration, but it didn't matter what she thought, her future was decided by her clanmates.

Her thoughts were drawn back on topic, who would she get? Of course she wanted an experienced mentor, one knowledgeable and strong. However, she doubted that would happen, seeing as anyone like that would be given to her sister. Really all she asked for was a capable mentor, anyone but Whitepelt. Whitepelt was known as the fool of the clan, no real skills, but loyal to the bones.

Brightkit hoped that Rowanstar was fair and chose a good mentor for her, unbiased by how others viewed her. Rowanstar was the new leader of Shadowclan, only being made leader a moon before, and it would be the first time the new leader did an apprentice ceremony.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highbranch* for a clan meeting." Rowanstar's voice rang around the entire clearing.

Robinkit jumped up excitedly, "Did you hear that? That must be us!" Robinkit was about to run out of the nursery when she was picked up by the scruff.

"Settle down, you don't want to embarrass yourself now do you?" Duskwater, their mother, smiled gently at them. "Wait until you are called out."

Robinkit settled down quickly, to not displease their mother. "Is my fur alright though? Brightkit and I were just grooming our fur. I hope it's flat."

Brightkit disdainfully looked at her sister, "As if you're fur would ever be anything but perfect. We should be worrying about my fur, it's never neat."

Duskwater glared at Brightkit, "I don't want to hear you putting down your sister, just because of your displeasure."

"It's fine. Brightkit didn't mean it like that." Robinkit meowed defending her sister; however she was cut off by the sound of their names being called out by Rowanstar. Duskwater smiled and motioned for the kits to step in front of the clan.

The entire clearing was filled with cats, as they gazed intently at the kits and the leader. Sand and pine needles littered the ground of the lake camp.

"Robinkit and Brightkit have both reached their sixth moon and are ready to be made apprentices. Robinkit please step forward." Rowanstar gazed proudly at the kit. Of course, Robinkit was hers, but who wouldn't be proud to name an apprentice? "From this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Robinpaw. Your mentor will be Bumbleflight. I hope that she will pass on all she knows to you."

"Bumbleflight, you are a skilled warrior who has trained many apprentices; your wisdom has always helped to guide this clan. You will be the mentor to Robinpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know." Rowanstar's meow stopped as Robinpaw padded forward and touched noses with Bumbleflight.

The cheers of the clan were overwhelming to Brightkit, did they forget she was here? Brightkit was envious of her sister; she got the deputy as a mentor. Obviously, Rowanstar was favoring her sister, just like the rest of the clan.

The clan quieted down when they realized that Rowanstar began speaking again, "Brightkit, please step forward. From this day until you receive you warrior name you shall be known as Brightpaw. Let Starclan guide your paws on the right path. Your mentor will be Stormpelt. I hope that he will pass on all he knows to you."

Rowanstar turned her gaze towards the young, dark-grey, tom. "Stormpelt, you are a new warrior; however you are quick and nimble. You will be mentor to Brightpaw, and I expect you to pass on everything you know."

Brightpaw stepped towards the mentor and saw that he was gazing at her nervously. She raised her nose and pressed it against his. Stormpelt smiled slightly at her. As the clan cheered, less enthusiastically than they did for Robinpaw, Brightpaw scowled. Even if no one else had noticed, she did. Rowanstar had only asked Starclan to guide her paws on the right path, as if she was expected to do something wrong.

The tortoiseshell was disappointed at which mentor she had been given, a new warrior, with barely a moon of warrior experience. It was better than Whitepelt, slightly. She wasn't expecting much from her mentor, she doubted she would ever become close to him.

* * *

><p>Rowanstar watched closely at the two new apprentices. She had tried to choose good mentors for them, but her choices had been influenced greatly by the prophecy had had received last night.<p>

In a dream Starclan had come to her. She saw Leafstar, the leader before her, and he had brought an ominous warning.

_Devotion and light are harbingers_

_that bring the fall of a gentle wing._

_The one who burns with light,gone, _

_and the wing lost their way._

Rowanstar would still remember the chill she felt as she heard it. She knew who the light was, the one who the harbinger was. The only one it could be was Brightpaw. The wing must also be Robinpaw she assumed. If it wasn't that was fine also, it was best to be on the safe side. Rowanstar was determined to protect Robinpaw from her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>* I looked on the wiki and it said that the leader addressed the clan from a branch, therefore I called it Highbranch<strong>

**Please review and if you notice any mistakes please tell me. My editor is somewhere and I don't feel like waiting for her.**


	3. A Mentor's Bond

**Here is the next chapter. It's much longer than usual, I wanted to make up for the wait. I think from now on my chapters are going to slowly going to grow in size, I want them t be around 2000-3000 words. This one is around 1900 which I was pretty happy about. I'm heading off on vacation for 2 weeks soon and I won't be able to write. But I think I'll draw some of the characters and upload them on my Deviantart. I think I'll make some human versions.**

**Anyways there was one cameo appearance Nightpaw from Meme. **

**I am still accepting cameo appearances, I just need names, gender, and pelt. I am also trying to keep track of the names but I realize that I can't. For that reason I can't really focus on other characters besides the main ones. But I'm trying my best to develop them slowly.**

**I created some character profiles, so I'll put them at the end of the chapter if anyone is curious.**

**Please read, review and enjoy!**

**(I do not own Warriors, just most of the characters and the story)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 A Mentor's Bond<strong>

Brightpaw had been training for a quarter moon and she could already tell that her mentor thought she was weak. Stormpelt was always hesitant to give her any jobs on her own. Was she so weak that she couldn't go hunting by herself? So what if she was a new apprentice? She knew very well that Robinpaw had already had 2 solo hunting assignments.

Brightpaw continued pondering over this as she was practicing her pounces in front of her mentor. A scowl formed on her face as she dug her claws fiercely into the leaf, picturing it was her clanmates.

Stormpelt studied her warily, "You seem quite enthusiastic, but maybe you should tone it down a bit." He smiled slightly, "Perhaps you should be a bit gentler this time, I think..."

Brightpaw's scowl deepened, _what's with this? He just wishes I was Robinpaw doesn't he? I knew it. He is just like them._ She would show him, she could be a great warrior without his help.

Brightpaw leapt high and with paws outstretched, landed on a leaf. Brightpaw looked proudly down at her paws. Then she remembered, he was still next to her. Brightpaw waited, with her eyes downcast, expecting Stormpelt to comment on how Robinpaw was better than her.

The tortoiseshell apprentice turned her head towards her mentor, he was smiling. She was shocked, no one had ever smiled at her like that before. Those smiles were always directed at her sister.

Brightpaw was speechless, her mouth slightly agape. Was that pride in his eyes?

But the pride in the young warrior's face though turned to slight confusion. "Is there something wrong? You did really well! Well, at least I think." The tomcat continued babbling on, "Well at least I think you did… I was really unsure on how to teach you. You probably think I'm inexperienced, don't you?"

Stormpelt's fur bristled uneasily, "You probably think you got stuck with a worthless mentor. I mean, I'm a new warrior, I'm not very good at giving orders, and I'm not assertive either, pretty worthless eh?"

Brightpaw was surprised. What she had mistaken for disdain was actually his insecurity. However, she knew she couldn't get her hopes up. No one was going to accept her, except for her sister, and that was that.

As the young apprentice trained with her mentor throughout the day, she began to pick up on how awkward her mentor was around her. _Perhaps he really is just uncomfortable as a mentor._

Brightpaw couldn't help but doubt what she had always thought was the truth. Was there really another person who could accept her? Each time this happened, she told herself that the only one who loved her was Robinpaw. Robinpaw, her caring and loving sister, and the one she would never betray.

As it approached sundown, she was sent back to camp and she settled down to eat. After barely starting her meal her sister trotted into camp, and picked a piece of freshkill off of the pile. _Will she sit with me? _Brightpaw angled her eyes at her prey, as if focusing on it, while she was actually following her sister's movements.

Brightpaw noticed that Nightpaw, a tom infatuated with her sister, was gesturing for her sister to sit with him. Robinpaw smiled apologetically at him and settled herself down next to Brightpaw. Brightpaw inwardly yelled in triumph and sneered at Nightpaw. Meanwhile, the dark tabby apprentice was glaring darts at her, but she didn't care, Robinpaw chose _her._

Robinpaw chatted cheerfully with her about how she was so excited, and how she couldn't wait for Brightpaw to meet someone. Brightpaw tuned her out until they were done eating. After which they prepared for sleep. Every night they slept next to each other, sharing their warmth.

Brightpaw felt superior then the others in a way, because Robinpaw was not theirs. Robinpaw, beautiful and smart Robinpaw, was all _hers_.

* * *

><p>The apprentice woke up in an unfamiliar place. The first thing she noticed were the tall trees that never seemed to end. They soared upwards to the sky and disappeared into darkness. The stench of death and blood oozed from her surroundings.<p>

She began to panic; she had awoken in a strange place that was definitely not where she had gone to sleep. The tortoiseshell was a light sleeper, and she doubted anyone could have moved her in her sleep.

Brightpaw scanned her surroundings looking for a landmark, or something, anything that would distinguish her location.

It was then that she noticed the russet colored lump next to her. It was Robinpaw, who was still sleeping soundly. Brightpaw gently prodded her sister, attempting to wake her up, however she received no response.

Brightpaw was utterly confused until she realized, that not only was her sister not responding, but she wasn't making any sounds. Normally, a sleeping cat would be breathing, but Robinpaw wasn't.

Brightpaw panicked and realized that the blood she had smelled earlier was coming from her sister. She rolled over the body and was met by an unfamiliar face.

The face she saw was not her sister's. Though they had the same colored fur, the muzzle that she was gazing at now was snow white. The most shocking difference though was the eyes. Robinpaw had forest green eyes, two of them. However, Brightpaw only saw one eye in the face staring back at her. One eye was gouged out, and the other was a glowing red.

Brightpaw jumped back in disgust and turned her back on the body to race away, but was stopped by a voice.

"Where in the world do you think you are going? You rudely wake me from my nap only to turn around and leave?"

Brightpaw stiffened in fear and slowly turned her head towards the rough voice. She was met by the face, with one eye missing, mere inches from hers.

"Is that blo-blood?" Brightpaw stuttered, taking a step back in fear.

"Not mine." The she-cat replied absentmindedly. She didn't seem to care that her entire pelt was soaked in blood, while her eye socket dripped even more.

The scar ridden she-cat, who resembled Robinpaw, squinted her eyes. "Well, you're not the prettiest, but I think you'll do." The she-cat continued mumbling to herself quickly and Brightpaw strained to hear. "making me... work."

Brightpaw didn't know what to do. She wanted to run, but the single blood red eye held her steadfast.

The russet colored she-cat smiled crookedly, showing blood stained teeth. "You're so innocent, I wonder why he thought you would do so well. That doesn't matter anyway. Do you want to be my apprentice? Though I should warn, the last one did not last very long."

Brightpaw most definitely did not want to become the apprentice of such an ugly warrior, if she was even a warrior. Mustering up her strength, Brightpaw turned her head away, and dashed away. She cranked her head to the side to see that she was being pursued. Her pursuer had a crazed look in her eye, and a tongue lolling out of her mouth.

What was she supposed to do? Brightpaw continued to run but the forest seemed to have no end. The only choice was to fight. With that in mind, she quickly skidded to a halt and turned around. Her breath was coming in gasps, but she crouched low and didn't hesitate to leap.

Brightpaw saw it in her head. She was back in training, her pursuer was the leaf she was trying to pin down. As she pounced she landed right on target.

The back she landed on was slick with dried blood but she dug her claws into it. Her opposer screeched and plummeted down into the ground.

The triumph she felt was quickly dispelled when she was flipped around and realized her belly was exposed. She was going to die wasn't she? She was resigning to her fate when she sensed two more figures emerge from the ferns to the side.

"Well that was quite a show, was it not? Ah how fascinating. I am forever enlightened by the feats of young apprentices." A white tom spoke this. His pelt gleamed as he smiled happily.

Brightpaw was struck by his handsome features, but she was more surprised by his companion. It was Robinpaw. Unlike last time, she was positive that this was her sister.

Brightpaw attempted to rush to her sister; however she was still pinned down by the one-eyed she-cat.

"Well Icescar, perhaps you should get off of our friend?" As the cat that Brightpaw assumed was Icescar got off of her, the white tom motioned for Brightpaw to approach him. "You are probably wondering why I brought you here. Well I shall tell you, I definitely would not have chosen you at first. However, your sister here gave such a shining recommendation for you, I just could not say no."

Robinpaw finally spoke up, her eyes gleamed with emotion, "Sister, you should join us. Fatestar has such great plans for the clans, and I wanted you to be with me. I begged him to let you join, but he was hesitant at first." Robinpaw passionately mewed, "Don't worry though! I told him about how wonderful you are and he was hooked. So will you join us?"

Robinpaw stared at her sister, as if begging for her to join.

Brightpaw didn't know what to do. She wanted to follow her sister, but she felt a seed of doubt. "Joining means apprenticeship, correct? Who would I train under?"

Fatestar grinned again, "Well you would train under our wonderful warrior Icescar right here. She was testing you, and I assume you passed. She did, correct?" Fatestar angled the question at the blood stained warrior.

"With flying colors sir. I would love to have her as an underling." Icescar purred.

Brightpaw, noticing the malice in Icescar's words, backed away in fear from Icescar. Fatestar noticed this and wrapped his tail around her. "Or would you rather have me? Of course you would, but I'm sorry. Robinpaw is the only apprentice of mine, and the one fated to be with me."

Fatestar eyed Robinpaw possessively. Robinpaw seemed unaware, but Brightpaw noticed how Fatestar was looking at her sister as if she was an object.

"Where are we anyways? I really need to leave." Brightpaw knew she had to get out. "Let's leave Robinpaw."

Robinpaw looked confused and pouted slightly, "Well Fatestar said I couldn't tell you where we are unless you join, and if you want to leave you can."

Brightpaw became more urgent, "Really Sister, I think we should leave. It's not safe here."

Fatestar seemed to decide it was the proper time to butt into their conversation, "What do you mean? It is perfectly safe here. We would love to have your help, but if you really do not want to join, I am not holding you back. Don't drag your sister into your confusion, she wants to be here. Is that not true, dearest Robinpaw?"

"Of course I would never leave," Robinpaw meowed. "I'm sorry Sis, if you want to leave you can, without me. All you have to do is wake up."

Brightpaw panicked, she wanted, no she needed, to stay with Robinpaw. She wrapped her tail around her sister to make her leave but she was stopped by Fatestar, "Don't you touch her!"

Robinpaw looked apologetically at her, "I'll still be with you. We just won't share everything ok? I'll see you when we wake up. I hope we can always be sisters though!"

Brightpaw tried to get her sister to leave again but she was fading. Her voice didn't make any sounds and all of a sudden her eyes shot open.

She was in her nest, Robinpaw sleeping soundly beside her. Was it a dream? She didn't know, but she remembered the pride she had felt when he had landed on the she-cat's back. What was her name again? Brightpaw couldn't recall, and the events that had occurred during the night were fading from memory like a bad dream.

She was going to train harder, and become stronger because she wanted to feel that triumph once more. And maybe she would give Stormpelt another shot…

* * *

><p><strong>If you notice any grammatical errors please tell me. My usual editor is away, so I have a different one editing for me. She only was able to edit the first part, so most of the editing was done by my quick scanning over. Also if you think I can improve anything please tell me. I am always looking to improve my writing.<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, here are some character profiles as promised. These profiles are current as of the end of Chapter 3. I must admit though, these aren't just for you, but also to help me keep track of my characters and keep them in character.**

**Name- Brightpaw (female)**

**Clan- Shadowclan**

**Role- Apprentice**

**Age- 7 moons**

**Appearance- Messy tortoiseshell pelt and forest green eyes**

**Personality- She has an inferiority complex. As a child she was often jealous of her sister, but she has grown out of that and is currently deeply devoted to her sister.**

**Name- Robinpaw (female)**

**Clan- Shadowclan (Dark Forest)**

**Role- Apprentice**

**Age- 7 moons**

**Appearance- Soft russet colored fur, and forest green eyes**

**Personality- She is devoted to her sister, but is caring and kind to all of her clanmates and her companions in the dark forest. She is ignorant of Fatestar's advances.**

**Name- Stormpelt (male)**

**Clan- Shadowclan**

**Role- Warrior**

**Age- 13 moons**

**Appearance- A gray dappled tom with blue eyes.**

**Personality- Being a new warrior, he is unsure of himself and lacks assertiveness. He is gentle and treats others kindly.**

**Name- Icescar (female)**

**Clan- Dark Forest**

**Role- Warrior**

**Age- ?**

**Appearance- Fur color is unknown because it is always soaked in blood. She has one eye, which is also red and an empty socket which drips even more blood.**

**Personality- Highly sadistic, however she respects Fatestar and does as he says. She refers to her apprentices as underlings or playthings.**

**Name- Fatestar? (male)**

**Clan- Dark Forest**

**Role- Leader**

**Age- ?**

**Appearance- A lean, handsome, white tom with amber eyes. He speaks eloquently and is formal around others.**

**Personality- He has an obsession with Robinpaw, reasons unknown. He enjoys the power he has over others, but keeps a calm and cool front when around others.**


	4. An Uncharted Bond

_I will never forget the warmth we shared. For you, the one who died._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 An Uncharted Bond<strong>

A season flew by, and Brightpaw continued to train; grudgingly that was. Her training inched along while that of her denmates excelled. Her mother's gaze still returned feigned interest and annoyance. Robinpaw always told her that she would be fine as long as she kept trying, but it sounded far too cliché, Brightpaw thought.

Every day she would wake up and work until sweat muddied in fur, until she was gasping for breaths; but how was she supposed to improve when her mentor was so inept. Every time she was thrown down, she would let out a slight gasp, and her vision would blur. Vision clearing always showed her the pointed looks towards her. The bitter wrench of defeat in her gut, and the missing tufts of fur displayed all that was needed of her worth.

The dust had seemingly become a part of her fur, it was impossible to wash off. Her already terribly messy fur had taken a drastic turn for worse. Brightpaw did not like calling herself vain, but the little pride she possessed ―though next to none―, forced her to spend her free-time washing. She could feel glares from her clan; they thought she was being conceited. The small bout of guilt in the back of her mind told her to go out and hunt for her clan, but she had been training for a while, and the guilt was dispelled when she saw how they would turn their eyes from Brightpaw to praise her sister. Thus in return, she too averted her gaze.

With their eyes off her she would stalk over to the fresh-kill pile and pick herself something to eat. They would continue to gawk at her sister, and she couldn't help but think they had nothing better to do. They didn't train, as far as she knew; and they wouldn't talk to her. Their searching eyes watched her looking for one mistake. Robinpaw would prance over to her, oblivious to her clanmates, and settle down so their pelts grazed. Brightpaw felt those eyes like claws bearing down her back as she ate with her sister.

Futile attempts to ignore them drew her mind closer, and she remembered the dreams that haunted her nights.

She dreamed of the forest. But she didn't recognize anyone. Blood stained the ground, the ripped entrails of many cats formed a runic seeming pattern, and the heads of cats had been placed ritually. The dream was constantly changing, it held no definite end. However, every time despair ―the blood putrid as always, the stench rancid as always― would be there.

* * *

><p>Brightpaw was jolted awake from this dream once again, the cries of her clanmates screeching. Shadowclan was under attack.<p>

Of course it was Riverclan, their fish-stained pelts enveloped her like a swarm of bees.

Brightpaw searched desperately for her sister, but couldn't find her. Turning tail to flee camp, she was reminded of her cowardice.

Her pelt streamed as she raced out of camp, her heart raced to the pendulum of the pulsating forest. Her vision was going blank. Images blurred into a hazy remembrance. The blood which stained her dreams rose to her eyes. She couldn't see. _Oh Starclan, she couldn't see!_

She faltered, then stumbled, and crashed muzzle-first into the ground. Sodden earth clogged her messy pelt, and the ever-present scent of gore overwhelmed her senses.

Dull pawsteps echoed in her ears. They reverberated along the ground. She had to move. She lifted a single paw. The rhythmic steps ambled closer. She winced as she lifted her head.

She saw only translucent eyes, staring back at her. She was prodded gently, but she groaned from the aching in her body. Her sight darkened until she only saw a void.

* * *

><p>She inched her eyelids open to meet the bright light shining through their thin film. Brightpaw couldn't help but wonder why the sun rose everyday ―haughty as it sailed above their heads― and used its commanding presence to bring life to their lives. Why would such a dominant help them?<p>

"Ah I see that you are awake…" A soft voice mewed.

Brightpaw jolted her head around towards the voice, but was met by stabbing pain in her head. Quickly, she dropped her head and slowly turned it towards the stranger. She eyed her warily, his scent smelled of lavender.

She opened her mouth to speak, but her voice ―hoarse and dry―, crackled and she coughed on her deprived throat. It felt like her lungs would fall out.

The stranger, his pelt a dull brown, spotted darker spots handed her a wad of wet moss. "Drink this." He got up and left.

Brightpaw hesitantly stared at the moss and took a few quick laps. Overtaken by thirst, she licked it clean. Her bones and muscles screamed as she slowly got up, her limber legs groaned in protest.

Looking around she saw her resting place, as if it could be called that. A slight overhang at best, only a thin layer of foliage blocked her from the exposed sky.

She padded out, and saw the one who had given her the moss. He was scrunched over something on the ground, gazing intently at what Brightpaw supposed was something far too meaningless.

She snuck up behind the tomcat and looked over his shoulder; he was staring intently at dirt! Brightpaw scoffed at him. Hearing a noise he turned around, "It's nice of you to join me." He was staring at Brightpaw's cheek.

Brightpaw narrowed her eyes, "What are you blind or something? Look me in the eye!"

The unknown tom looked away. "Well I am. Only in my left eye though."

Brightpaw, shocked, spluttered, "Uh-h well sorry about that." She averted her eyes embarrassed, "Who are you…?"

The tom smiled slightly, "It's all fine. No harm done. My name is Kame. I found you passed out in the forest so I brought you here."

"What were you doing in Shadowclan territory?" Brightpaw bristled at his words. "I don't care that you helped me, you're a loner and you trespassed!"

Kame chuckled, "I am fully aware of the lines which divide your 'clans', and I actually found you outside of your borders."

Brightpaw once again realized she had made false allegations against him. "Well…"

"I was happy to help by the way. I would help any cat in danger. Especially one like you," He snorted slightly, "You seem like a very loyal she-cat."

Brightpaw couldn't meet his eyes, but she plopped down next to him. "What are you doing?"

Kame lifted his paw and pointed at the dirt, "See these lines," He pointed at three distinct scratches in the moist ground. "Each represents a sunrise that you have slept through."

Brightpaw gasped. She had slept for three days! She had to get home soon. She wondered off hand if anyone noticed her absence anyways. _Robinpaw would have._ She remembered her sister, her most important cat.

"I have to return home now!" Brightpaw declared.

"I figured you would say that." Kame angled his claw towards the sun, "Your home is that way."

Brightpaw raced away but not without a backwards glance, "Thank you for your help!"

A voice ―distant and far-off― replied to her through the forest, "Come visit me soon."

Brightpaw raced home. She might have been a coward, but she at least found someone who didn't know that, or her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I hate my writing. I look back at my writing and I hate it. Anyways, I went quite a bit without writing, but I just plowed through this again. I wonder if you can tell where I stopped months ago, and picked up again just today? I hope my writing has improved, at least I think it has...<strong>

**Anyways, for the sake of finishing this story, I might have to cut it short. Originally it was supposed to be 3 parts, but I might just finish the 1st part. I am still planning on finishing at least the 1st part though. Please look forward to the next chapter!**

**By the way, I did not have my editor look at this, cause I am lazy. So please tell me if there are any blatantly obvious mistakes. **


End file.
